


I've Got You Under My Skin

by MarigoldWatson



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lust at First Sight, Obsession, Secret Relationship, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldWatson/pseuds/MarigoldWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic based off of the seven deadly sins. A chance encounter with a stranger while prepping for a job turned his world completely upside down. Seung Hyun found himself going down a dangerous path he never imagined he would travel. But he can’t stop himself as the need to be with her clouded his mind and captivated him until all he wanted, was her. He couldn’t let her go.</p><p> </p><p>She never thought of herself as someone who would give in to a handsome stranger. Even one as handsome as Seung Hyun. But a broken heart leads you into many more broken roads. Is this road leading somewhere far more dangerous than she ever imagined?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You Under My Skin

The rain began pouring fifteen minutes ago, but Choi Seung Hyun could’ve sworn with the quick change of the cheerful sun, to the grey melancholy of storm clouds, it had been instant. Frequent droplets of water dripped off the tip of his baseball cap as his eyes roamed around the drenched garden. A low grumble of annoyance resonated through his chest as he ducked his Nikon camera underneath his oversized trench coat.

Seung Hyun had been out trying to find the best spot to take traditional and non-traditional wedding photos. He’d scouted an old temple a few miles down that Min Yung, his wife, told him she’d seen on her way to work yesterday. It turned out to be a great location. One he would be sure to thank her for in earnest when he got home. It was on his way back to his car when he’d noticed the garden hidden inside the walls of a shopping center.

It was the crimson sea of poppies that streamed across the low cut grass that originally caught his eye. The color vivid and jarring, but softened by the hanging strands of lavender that curved around man made ceilings like ivy. Both the stark contrasts between the colors posed a great space for the non-traditional shoot. The interruption of the rain most definitely put a damper on him getting any good frames.

Popping the collar of his coat he tucked his ball cap lower on his head. Cussing as he huddled further down into the already drenched fabric. Seung Hyun couldn’t stand the rain and the feeling that it brought. Ever since he was a boy it reminded him of sadness; being locked inside countless buildings. Eyes burdened by the dark sky and the nightmarish feeling of dread that coiled in his chest like a spring.

He huffed as he realized it felt that way now. His body unable to shake the fright of impending change that snaked its way into his thoughts.

He took an extra second to make sure that his camera was secure before he bounded out of the open atrium and underneath the roof of the shopping center. He briefly nodded to an ajumma who was sweeping outside her sweet shop; his eyes catching an ice cream machine among the limitless amount of sweets she carried in her shop. Seung Hyun’s feet came to a sudden stop. His eyes teasing his stomach as he imagined his tongue licking out across the creamy dessert.

If there was one thing Seung Hyun loved more than his wife, it was ice cream.

The ajumma smiled knowingly up at him. As if she already knew his weakness long before he did. Seung Hyun sent her a lazy smile in return. 

He was about to go inside when the ajumma sucked in air so hard, a hiss generated between her lips. Her eyes roamed behind him; a hint of pity and disapproval constricting her pupils.

“Ah, poor girl. She’s going to catch a cold if she stays out there much longer.”

Curious to who she mentioned, Seung Hyun found himself turning to look behind him. At first all he could see were the tables of couples; friends. Others running under the safety of the roof with laughter and chatter rising up around him. One couple in particular were huddled close together. The man using a newspaper to shield him and his girlfriend the best he could. Their laughter filtered around him as they ran past, creating a smile of longing to spread across his face.

The interaction made him miss Min Yung immediately. Maybe he would be a good husband and bring her back her favorite fruit rice cake.

That’s when his eyes finally spotted her.

The girl, no woman, in question was leaning up against the cold cement wall of the building. Shielding herself from the rain, but it appeared to be too late. She was completely drenched and the purple suitcase that stood by her side had turned black from the water.

Her hair clung to her face and he watched as she used her soaked sleeve to wipe away…tears? Yes, she appeared to be crying. Her heavy breathing shaking her chest as another sob escaped her. It took him all of two seconds to realize she was a foreigner. European, maybe, but Seung Hyun was willing to beat money she was American.

He’d usually never bothered with tourists. It wasn’t like he had a problem with them, he just found he didn’t see the appeal of talking to one. Nine times out of ten they spoke little to none of Korean and sometimes weren’t respectful of their customs. The run in’s he’d shared were enough evidence for him to know he would rather stay clear.

He was going to do just that with this woman. Seung Hyun had every intention of doing that, but found his feet wouldn’t listen and his eyes wouldn’t turn away. She looked genuinely upset. Her eyes momentarily looking up to view the people around her. Her arms crossing over her chest as she struggled to get warm followed by the occasional wipe across her face to get rid of fresh tears that sprouted down her cheeks.

Seung Hyun felt his unconscious tell him to start moving. That foreshadowing of that change he felt a mere few seconds ago no longer seeming terrible. This seemed to be a blessing of the strangest sort. It had to be. How could something so beautiful be a bad thing?

Seung Hyun was transfixed.

He was drawn in to the feminine features of her oval shaped face. His eyes brushing along the curves in her cupid bow lips, the soft angle of her chin, and the daintiness of her nose. Her eyes were doe like and wide and even from this distance her lashes looked impossibly long. He memorized every feature as if he would recreate it from memory later.

Immediately, Seung Hyun classified her as Aphrodite. A Greek goddess of love, beauty, and desire. Yes. That’s what he felt burning like a fire in his gut. Desire.

But why? How? He knew nothing about this woman. Not her name or her age. Not the reason why she was crying or where she even came from.  All those things should have mattered. Reason replacing the all-consuming need to tuck her wet strands of hair behind her ear. To feel if her skin was as soft as it appeared beneath his palm. None of this made sense. This was dangerous, yet, Seung Hyun found himself unable to turn away.

Even now as he looked on as a witness to this woman’s pain, he felt the desire to speak to her, to touch her, spread through him like wildfire. His brain screamed that he was going to get burned; he needed to get home ASAP before he did something uncharacteristically impulsive. It was all a damn good call and the right thing to do. When his feet moved, however, they didn’t move towards the parking lot, but towards her.

Seung Hyun told himself it was just to see if he could help her. To see if she was okay. That it had nothing to do with the white hot lust that was spreading like a poison in his veins. He couldn’t imagine what he looked like. Was he awestruck? How silly would that be? Silly, indeed but his tongue flicked out across cracked lips. His mind racing with thoughts of what he was even going to say once he reached her. What possibly could he say that would be good enough to intrude on such a personal moment? He found himself removing his baseball cap, fidgeting with his hair in an attempt to straighten it out.

Seung Hyun figured he could do the very casual, “Are you alright?” approach. It was direct, subtle, and made his point. An underlying meaning of his wishes to soothe her fears with the warmth of his lips on hers and to warm his hands on her exposed thighs, raged in just those three words. But those words were too simple. They lacked the creativity he wanted to show her. Any man would ask Aphrodite if she was alright in hopes of being the one to warm her bed.

With each step he was running out of time and words. The dominating crushing of his heart against his chest becoming more painfully obvious the closer he got. It wasn’t like him to do this, but he felt powerless as his feet made quick work of the inches between them.

As if his body made the decision for him. Foregoing the need to listen to any blurry sign of reason to turn back around and head home. Before he knew it he was just a few feet away from her and god, did she seem more damaged and beautiful with every step. She was oblivious to his presence as another angry brush of her soaked coat wiped away tears. She’d crumbled into a delicate heap next to her suitcase as her eyes looked down at her trembling fingers.

“Would you like to get a coffee?”

Her body jumped, shock widening her chocolate eyes as she glanced up at him from her position on the ground. For a moment he found himself transfixed again as she moved to stand up. Fingers tugging uselessly on the wet fabric of her dress as raindrops slid down her tanned legs. Seung Hyun wanted to follow the trail of water with his tongue.

She stilled hadn’t answered him while he was lost in his moment of gawking. Fear sprung up inside him, just for a moment, at the idea maybe she didn’t understand what he had asked. His English wasn’t great. He only knew a few words. His mind was trying to formulate a sentence when a soft reply rose up from her lips.

“Excuse me?”

“I saw you over here. You look cold and I wanted to offer to get you a cup of coffee. Maybe in a place warmer than outside.”

Seung Hyun couldn’t believe how at ease he sounded. His voice not betraying him with how nervous he was at the possibility of rejection that clung to the air like pollen. He watched helplessly as her eyes warily took him in. Her arms wrapping tightly around her body in an attempt to shut out the cold.

He was sure at any moment he was going to explode if he waited any longer for her to give him an answer.

“Thank you. That would be lovely.”

Seung Hyun tried to suppress a smile, but failed. His nerves sprung to life with purpose. She’d said yes. Without waiting any longer he put out his hand in offering: “Choi Seung Hyun.”

He was surprised when she took his hand with both of her own and bowed, showing him respect, in greeting. “Amelia Drake. Amy, for short.”

“Alright, Amy. Where would you like to go?”

“You offered so I’ll let you pick.”

Seung Hyun gave her a silent nod as he stepped aside to let her move beside him. Amy moved down to grab her suitcase, but Seung Hyun quickly moved to grab it first. Another look of surprise rippled across her face and vanished. Replaced by a nod and thank you that brushed against his ears like velvet, causing his hand to tighten around the strap of her suitcase to keep from touching her.

With a graceful move of his hand he ushered her forward and towards a bar he knew was only a few feet from the shopping center. Fighting the whole way not to continuously look in her direction to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.  His mind formulating a plan with every step on how he was going to relieve the fire she had started inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love to know what you guys think of this fic! Comments would be greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
